A number of applications (e.g., electric vehicle or stationary power sources) require a plurality of battery cell assemblies bundled together into a battery assembly to provide a specified amount of electric power.
In certain manufacturing processes, terminals (i.e. tabs) on the battery cell assemblies are bent toward each other and then mechanically fastened together utilizing a mechanical fastener. A problem associated with this methodology is that the terminals are not mechanically supported which can cause the electrodes to bend and degrade.
In other manufacturing processes, the terminals of the battery cell assemblies are electrically connected to each other (i.e., in electrical series or parallel) by means of a plurality of interconnect devices or boards.
However, conventional interconnect devices typically include several separate components (e.g. a plastic frame, a circuit board, a copper busbar) that require a number of independent manufacturing processes to form the final interconnect device. Additionally, conventional interconnect devices require side and top welds using non-standard weld tips to secure the interconnect device to the battery assembly. Alignment of the interconnect device with the battery assembly typically includes three degrees of freedom, thereby complicating the alignment process.
Conventional interconnect devices also include a thermistor signal interface to provide an electrical interface with a thermistor integrated with the battery assembly. However, the thermistor signal interface is typically unenclosed and prone to damage during an assembly process.
It would be desirable to develop an interconnect device for a battery assembly including a simplified structure to aide assembly, wherein after assembly, a substantial portion of a thermistor signal interface of the battery assembly is enclosed.